I want to help
by Cute Li'l Chibi Tobi-kun
Summary: This is based off of a comic on saw online. More details inside. Naruto wants to help Sasuke get through his days he is ill, but what becomes of it? Sasunaru/Narusasu


Okay, cool, I saw this vid and thought "Hey, I could do this!" so I am. This is a sasunaru one-shot based off of a comic that I just saw... well, about a minute ago... Anyways, if you want to read the comic, PM me, and I'll send you the info...

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, and I did not write or draw the comic this is based off of...

(((Scene Change)))

((A/N))

"I had time to drive you away but..." Sasuke began, the image of his friend appearing in his mind. He saw himself, laying on his side, a shocked, tired, almost scared look on his face, panting.

"All that mattered was going, but you made me aware of how good it was to be by another... na... Naruto." He saw Naruto looking down on him, a sad, shocked look on his face.

'Still,' he thought. 'That day, your body was warm.'

Naruto looked on, Sasuke's arm was around his shoulder, but they were facing the other way.

"One person can close the space in a relationship and rescue a guy. Someone too used to being alone in the dark." Naruto said. "Isn't that right...? Sasuke...!" As he said this, he thought these words 'The hand that reaches inside and steals all that's left to say...'

(((Much earlier)))

Naruto ran, panting heavily. His jacket was wrapped around his waist. He stopped at the open door.

"...So that's it. Even that person has settled things." Tsunade said, staring at the person across form her.

"It can't be...!!" Naruto said.

"During the last two and a half years I've appointed no one but Sakura to enter that house and sweep it by hand..." Tsunade started in reply. "You should be aware, that since you've been gone, it's gotten old. Seclusion advances the decay. It no longer serves a purpose. Also, the village will benefit from organizing that district. We can't turn back time. If there's anything you want to get from there before it's destroyed."

(((Uchiha home/District)))

Naruto walked through the empty home. He was so sad about the fact he had to do this. But he couldn't help it. He just had to re-live it. Just once more.

'There's only one barrier, coming in and down this empty hall... Climbing up the stairs to the heart of this floor... Maybe it's only right that it stabs like this...' Naruto opened the door and entered the room. It was silent and empty. He looked at the bed and thought about what happened that one day.

(((FLASHBACK)))

"Sasuke! Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He stopped at the door. "Is it okay if I come in?" he asked. There was no reply.

"The old guy made me come..." he said. Still no answer. Slipping off hi shoes, he walked in. "I wonder if he died, that guy..." Naruto thought aloud. "Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled as he opened another door. He saw the raven laying half on his stomach, half on his side in the bed. His back was to the door.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke asked slowly, turning to face the blonde. His face was a deep red. "I knew it." He said when he saw the younger boy.

"You still have a cold. Figures when everything else is melting!" Naruto said playfully. "The whole time yesterday you were in bad condition. Didn't I tell you?" Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto looked down for a moment, then smiled, and held some stuff out to Sasuke.

"Here, see this, Sakura had just the right amount to put into it!" Naruto said, pulling out a peach can. Kakashi says before your life ends, my shinobi duty is to make sure you rest..."

"...Enough." Was Sasuke's reply. "I get it... you've done your shinobi duty... now get going." He started to climb out of the bed.

"Be careful! Sasu-!" but the raven was already falling forward, landing on Naruto's arm. He fell forward, and Naruto caught him in his arms. The two collapsed to the floor soundlessly.

"Sorry... Naruto..." Sasuke breathed slowly as he said these words.

"That's... That's okay, it's fine! Listen you need to sleep! Na!?" but he thought at this time 'This horribly light emotion I'm getting is because of the atmosphere, right?' for a while he continued to hold Sasuke, until he had to pick up the raven to put him on the bed, and place a warm towel on his forehead. Naruto looked over his friend, worry written all over his face.

"Sasuke... You, you'll be careful and make sure you eat some of that, right?" Naruto said looking over him. But the "unconscious" boy said nothing. He looked over him and turned to leave. "My shinobi duty is finished, like you said... I'll still have the next one." he started to walk away.

There was a sudden tug, and an odd feeling coursed through the blonde, as he turned around to se what was pulling on his jacket. Sasuke had caught him as he was leaving, which shocked Naruto quite a lot. Sasuke was pleading with his onyx eyes for Naruto to stay.

"Wha-?" Naruto asked, bewildered. "What is it?" the blonde asked. Sasuke did not answer. In fact, he let go and turned the other way.

'Now that I think about it... Wouldn't the heart weakly yearn to have someone nearby...? That's right, this big family house is only filled with always just one person...' Naruto imagined Sasuke staring out the empty window at nothing.

"...Enough. Enough already." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't be in this part of the village."

"What? What's with the attitude!?" Naruto said shocked.

"There's no reason I'd like a guy like you to visit anyway..."

"It was only because of Sakura being worried, and what Kakashi said about your life ending if your heart stops, you know."

"What I meant. By request," Sasuke began."No one comes here. There's nothing anyone wants to remember." Naruto remembered Sasuke's pleading eyes just a moment ago.

'That's right. I reacted to that expression from habit.'

"It accompanies what they say. The story's so big, everyone knows it's nothing."

'It's nothing?!'

"It doesn't matter."

Naruto imagined a young Sasuke on the dock by the lake.

'It's nothing.'

"It's the fever talking." Sasuke said, sadly. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was on top of Sasuke, his shirt collar wis in Naruto's clenched fist. The sheets had been thrown off of him, and Sasuke was looking up into nearly overflowing cerulean orbs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as he held Sasuke's collar. "You don't say it's nothing! It was a disaster!! It was lonely!! So say it was lonely! Don't say it's fine!! It hurt all the time!. Aching. It was painful. Torment. It's nothing."

"There's no way I would speak of this worthless matter, even if..." Sasuke started. "There were somebody... Someone there to rescue me at nightfall. You know?" An image of a young, crying Sasuke running through the complex, appeared in the blonde's mind. Said boy pushed the other over so they were lying down, Naruto on top.

"You have to accept one's lot. That's the only thing you have at the time. The weak little sounds that come out, you know about it. With time it goes away." Sasuke said softly. Naruto imagined himself, looking down at Sasuke on the docks.

'Aah. That's right.'

"...However." Naruto said, tears in his eyes. He hugged Sasuke, who was now in a sitting position. The raven was shocked.

"Naru..."

"I did." Naruto interrupted. "I DID...!!" he cried. "That thing you said about being rescued, I wanted to help... That horrible thing... Because you were the same, that's the reason I went there. You know...?" A tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek. "That's why! That's a fanciful reason..." Naruto said, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's. "To say..." their lips brushed against each other. They stayed there for a moment, before Naruto closed the space between them. The blonde's hands cupped the other's face.

They broke apart for air. Sasuke laid down again, so that Naruto was laying on top of him. Sasuke blushed madly and turned his head away. Naruto blushed and looked down in shock. What had he _done?_

"Even if it is fanciful, that doesn't make it any less true..." Naruto said, getting the raven's attention again. "Ad that's why." Naruto slid his hand into his friend's. "That horrible expression, I never want to see I ton you..." Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes with his hands, in doing so, covered them so he couldn't look at Naruto. Said blonde looked down in confusion.

Naruto removed Sasuke's arm from his head, but the dark haired boy turned away. After a few moments, he turned his head bak, and Naruto moved his face closer to the other boy's.

"...I'm sick. You shouldn't be so... close." Sasuke said.

"It's fine." Naruto said. He caught Sasuke's lips again, and stayed there, until their lungs were nearly exploding from the lack of air.

'I love Sasuke.' Naruto thought as he kissed the boy he kept thinking about. 'I'm sure. Even that time always.'

(((END FLASHBACK)))

Naruto sat on the bed. It was so quiet. There was nothing moving in the entire complex. It was really sad.

"Everyday... She's been cleaning this place because of me. Doing it by hand, even tsunade doesn't trust I'll bring him back..." Naruto thought out loud. "That guy... When I get there, our connection, my promise, it'll have to be enough." he saw those pleading eyes, Sasuke had that day, then an image of Sasuke now, waling away. In his mind, the Uchiha turned to look at him. His face was straight.

"Even if it's a fanciful reason, that doesn't make it a lie, and you know it..." He said. "Sasuke!!"

'That day, the emotion and his body were warm. That can't ever be extinguished.'

He imagined himself ans Sasuke holding hands, forever...

(((END)))

YES! THAT WAS SOOOOO LONG!! Anyways, read and review, please, and I hope to see you all in my next fic! Ciao!


End file.
